Long Distance
by pearta
Summary: Even though we're far apart and and I'm missing you, I'll look at the brightest star and I know that you're there with me too. Syaoran left for Hong Kong but can Sakura and him have a long distance relationship together? [ONE SHOT]


**LONG DISTANCE**

**By Pearta**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from Cardcaptor Sakura. They are rightfully owned by Clamp. I also do not own the songs by Janice Wei Lan.**

It has been 6 years since Sakura and Syaoran fell in love. It all started from a little prompting here and there by their best friends, Tomoyo and Eriol and not them realizing it, sparks flew between them. Now 18, they have graduated from Tomoeda High School and are planning to attend the same college together. However, plans changed when Syaoran received a phone call from his mother after his graduation. His mother called him when he was celebrating with the graduates from Class 2007. He was shocked and angry that the Elders from the Li Clan would do such a thing to him! They promised him that he was allowed to stay a few years in Japan after his graduation but apparently, they've forgotten about that promise and demanded him to come back home to continue his training as the future leader of the Li Clan. Lesson learned. Promises are meant to be broken not kept.

Syaoran pleaded with his mom about staying in Tomoeda for a few years but she wouldn't change her mind.

"I'm sorry Xiao Lang. I wish I could but the Elders are demanding you to come home now. You know that they are a very impatient." Yelan told Syaoran, hoping that her son will stop pleading with her.

"But Ma, I've already enrolled myself to Tokyo University with Sakura. I can't just leave her behind!" Syaoran spoke in anger.

"I know Xiao Lang. If I had the power, I would let you stay there as long as you want but the Elders are the ones that we should obey first."

"Alright Ma," Syaoran sighed "But I'll only come back on Thursday."

"Xiao Lang! That's two days away! The Elder would not like this!" Yelan shouted at the other line.

"Damn the Elders to hell! I'll see you on Thursday. Bye Ma, love you." Syaoran slammed his phone immediately not wanting to hear what his mother has to say. He paced back and forth on the balcony of Tomoyo's mansion, thinking of ways on how to break the news to Sakura. However, he failed to notice a lone figure standing behind the glass pane window separating the balcony and the guest room.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Sakura asked him. At the sound of her voice, he stopped abruptly and turned to her.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" He gulped, hoping that she didn't hear the conversation between his mother and him.

"Looking for you silly," Sakura giggled. "You're missing a lot of the fun downstairs." Syaoran smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Sakura sensed that something was wrong because the Syaoran she knows would not shrug his shoulders.

"Syaoran, I know something is wrong." She asked him worriedly. He stared at her wide-eyed and gave her a questioning glance. Sakura smiled softly and hugged him comfortingly. "The Syaoran I know will never, ever shrug his shoulders as he finds it rude." Syaoran laughed and hugged her tighter.

"You know me too well, Ying Fa."

"Of course!" Sakura giggled and rested her head on his chest. "Now tell me what's wrong Syaoran."

Syaoran cleared his throat and gently pulled Sakura out of his embrace. "Sakura, I have something important to tell you." She nodded her head, urging him to continue. "I got a phone call back home and it's from my mother." Sakura looked at him worriedly, hoping that the inevitable is not occurring.

"God, I can't leave you Sakura. I love you too much!" Syaoran cried, pulling Sakura towards him and embracing her, afraid that she might leave him. Even if Syaoran was hugging her, Sakura stood still with her hands by her side, not believing what had just happened. She struggled out of his grasp and pushed him away gently.

"You're going back home! Why? When?" Sakura demanded from him, her emerald orbs filling up with tears. Syaoran stared at the ground, afraid to stare at her tear stained face.

"The Elders want me to continue my training so that I'll be prepared to hold the position as leader of the clan. They wanted me to come home immediately but I persuaded with my mother that I'll be going back this Thursday." Syaoran looked up as he heard no response from her but instead what met him was Sakura's swollen eyes and runny nose. He has made cry which was what he tried not to do during their relationship but sadly, he has failed. Slowly, he lifted his arms, gently touching her shoulders when the next move shocked him. Sakura lunged at him, hugging him with all his might and crying with all her might. Syaoran hugged her back, stroking her hair and not realizing it, he shed some tears.

A day had passed after the revelation and both of them have been spending time together day and night. They try not to squabble with each other but instead they made out every now and then, hoping that this will cover the lost time they'll be spending away from one another. Syaoran brought Sakura to places where it gave them memories of their 6 year relationship and at every place, they kissed and make out hoping that their love will always be together.

The sun was setting and they were walking along the shoreline of Tomoeda beach, hand in hand. They stopped for a while to stare at the setting sun. Sakura was leaning against Syaoran with his hands hugging her from the back. The wind was strong and was dancing along with Sakura's auburn hair but her sigh didn't get unnoticed by Syaoran. He kissed her neck and she sighed dreamily.

"What's wrong Ying Fa?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"I'm going to miss this moment with you Syaoran." She turned around and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes, they released each other, feeling breathless.

"Wow, I didn't know you like to be the lead." Syaoran wiggled his eyes at the blushing Sakura.

"Syaoran, shut up!" She giggled at him not before kissing his cheek first. They walked back to where Syaoran's car was and Sakura was surprised to see a table with candles at the middle of the beach. He led Sakura to her seat and pulled out her chair. She sat down and looked at him quizzically.

"What's going on?" Syaoran sat in front of her and clicked his fingers. Out of nowhere, a violin quartet went next to their table and played their favourite love song.

"Oh my god Syaoran, you asked them to play our song!" Sakura smiled at him, swaying to the melody of "In Love Again" by Janice Wei Lan. Syaoran reached out his hand and place it above hers.

"I want to make this extra special for both of us tonight which is why, if you turned to the right, you'll see Tomoyo with her video camera." Sakura gasped and turned. She giggled when Tomoyo waved at her energetically, not far away from them. "And, I've also asked the chefs to make your favourite dish tonight."

"Syaoran, you've outdone yourself." She whispered and looked at him, loving the way his amber orbs were glistening against the burning candle. "I love you with all my heart my Little Wolf."

"And I love you till the end of the world my Ying Fa." Sakura giggled and leaned over the table to kiss him. Before they could go to the next level, Tomoyo's squealing interrupted them.

"Can she hear our conversation," Sakura whispered to him but before Syaoran could answer, they were shocked by Tomoyo's outburst.

"I can hear you perfectly well Sakura!" Sakura turned to her and shouted.

"How!?"

"No need to shout Saku, I can hear you well." Tomoyo giggled when she heard Sakura groan. "This video camera is one of a kind. It can pick out the lowest of the low of sound pitches. Incredible eh?"

Sakura looked at her numbly and turned to Syaoran. "I hope you're doing the right thing by inviting Tomoyo, Syaoran."

"Oh, you'll thank me later in a few years time Sakura." Syaoran smirked but before Sakura could ask him, the waiter had placed a plate of teriyaki beef steak with smash potato and coleslaw in front of her. She clasped her hands together, admiring the delicious food in front of her. Syaoran laughed at Sakura and he too looked at his own delicious food of a half roasted chicken with steaming hot macaroni and cheese and boiled broccoli with carrots. Can you say yummy?

They dug in and enjoyed the savoury taste of their favourite meals. Occasionally, they will feed each other with their small portion of the steak or chicken and laugh when some of the gravy rolled down their chin. Tomoyo who was staring at them longingly began to get annoyed.

"They didn't even offer me some, sheesh." She muttered to herself, while massaging her grumbling tummy. Can't take it any longer, she shouted to the two of them. "Yoohoo guys! Care to give me some of your food?! My tummy's grumbling like mad!" Sakura turned to Tomoyo and looked at her solemnly.

"I'm sorry ' Moyo for not giving you my share." She said, ready to take her plate and bring it over to her but was stopped by Syaoran.

"Tomoyo, I've called Eriol and he'll be bringing some food for you." Syaoran told her.

"Oh goody! Eri-poo-bear's coming!! Thanks Syaoran!" Both of them laughed when they heard Eriol's pet name. Oh, they're going to have so much fun with him.

After their delicious dinner, the waiter served each of them mango pudding. Syaoran watched Sakura ate her pudding till the last bite and watched her took out a small piece of paper that was at the bottom of the cup. He turned to Tomoyo who gave him a thumbs-up who was eating a piece of tuna sandwich. He turned his attention to Sakura when she gasped and bit back a sob.

"Syaoran, what's going on?" Sakura re-read the message again that read: _If I am a thorn, will you be my rose?; If I am a ring, will you be the diamond who stays with me?; And if I am to be your husband, will you be my wife? _Syaoran got out from his seat and knelt in front of her. Sakura gasped at him and shook her head, tears of joy rolling down her face. Syaoran smiled at her and spoke the first line of the message.

"If I am a thorn, will you be my rose?" While saying this, he took out a stalk of rose and gave it to her. With shaking hands, Sakura took the rose and whispered an inaudible 'yes' that only Syaoran could hear. He held her shaking hands in his and continued with the next question.

"If I am a ring, will you be the diamond who stays with me?" Syaoran took out a small red velvet box from his vest pocket and opened it gently with his other hand. Sakura gasped when she saw the ring and the diamond that glittered under the candle light. Not able to say a single word, she just nodded her head. Syaoran took out the ring and before he placed it on her ring finger, he asked the question that everybody was waiting for.

"And if I am your husband, will you be my wife?" Syaoran looked at her and smiled when he saw her grinning at him.

"Yes, my little wolf!" He fit the ring to her finger and kissed her full on the mouth. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Cheers and claps were heard from the chefs, waiters, and violinist and of course the loudest from Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol saw that they were not separating soon so as a mean to distract them and hopefully not a bash from Syaoran, he shouted at them that earned both of them a very, very red blush.

"GET A ROOM GUYS! YOU'VE BEEN ON IT FOR THE PAST THREE MINUTES!" The people around them laughed while Eriol just stood there, gulping, not liking the look that Syaoran gave him. Oh.. he's going to get it hard and bad!

Today's the day that both Sakura and Syaoran were not anticipating for. Sakura waited for him while he checked in his luggage. She remembered last night and blushed at the thought of it. They had been going on strong for 6 years and last night was the first time they did it, not once but thrice. Okay, so maybe too much information was given out but Sakura cannot help but think about his chiseled chest and his six packs. She shuddered when she thought of him caressing her softly from head to toe.

"I'm going to miss him so bad." She thought to herself. She jumped when she felt an arm going around her slim waist.

"Hey baby," he whispered huskily at her.

"Syaoran, don't scare me like that." Sakura spoke in between breaths. Having a man doing like that to you plus the husky voice can make a woman's blood pressure rise! She turned around and kissed him. "I'm going to miss you so much Syaoran."

"Me too baby." He kissed her again but it got interrupted when the announcement for his flight was made.

"LAST CALL FOR PASSENGERS BOARDING SQ774 TO HONG KONG"

"That's my flight." Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled while wiping away her tears. "Remember what I told you last night Ying Fa?" Sakura nodded and sniffed.

"Whenever I feel lonely and I'm missing you at night, I'll always look at the brightest star and I'll know that you're watching too." Sakura smiled and hugged him tight, afraid of letting him go. Syaoran kissed her forehead, hugging her back. The announcement was made again and Syaoran released himself from Sakura.

"I love you so much Sakura."

"I love you as much as you love me Syaoran." Sakura giggled and kissed him. "Even though you'll be a million miles away, I'll be waiting for you my Little Wolf."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Syaoran told Sakura. "Take care of yourself alright?" Sakura nodded her head and shared her last, final kiss with her fiancé. "I love you."

"I love you." She pecked her hand and placed it on his lips. With one final goodbye, the two separated from each other. Sakura looked at Syaoran's retreating back and cried. With one final look, he turned around and gave her his last wave and in turn, she gave him a flying kiss that he'll never forget.

It has been 5 years since Syaoran went away. Sakura misses him so much but she knew that he'll be coming back to her. She had graduated from Tokyo University with a Bachelor's Degree in Interior Designing and now partnering with Tomoyo, who graduated with a Bachelor's Degree in Fashion Designing, both of them have made tones of money and gained popularity not only among the region but also worldwide!

Sakura smiled when she heard her favourite song on the radio. She sang along to it and it reminded her how both of them met.

"Some day, I'm going to thank Tomoyo and Eriol for hooking us up." She thought to herself. After the song ended, the DJ announced that they were holding a new segment in the show where listeners can dedicate two songs from the same singer to their loved one. Hearing this, Sakura took the phone and dialed the number that the DJ just announced. Although, the station is based in Hong Kong, she hoped that Syaoran was listening to it too.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, she got through.

"Hello there! Welcome to our new segment "2-in-one"! May I know who this is?" The DJ asked.

"Hi," Sakura greeted timidly. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I'm calling from Japan"

"Woah! This is our first time getting a phone call overseas! Cool! So which part of Japan are you from?"

"Ummm… Tomoeda."

"Tomoeda! Wow! I heard it's beautiful there especially during spring." The DJ exclaimed. Sakura just giggled and agreed. "Alright, so what can I do for you? Who is the artist that you picked?"

"Umm.. can I dedicate two songs from Janice Wei Lan?" Sakura asked the DJ.

"Of course! Our very own homegrown artist in Hong Kong! What songs would you like to hear and dedicate it to?"

"Can I have "In Love Again" and "Long Distance"? I would like to dedicate these two songs to a very special man in my life, Li Syaoran. I hope you're listening baby cos I've chosen our favourite song and the other song is about us being in a long distance relationship. Even though we are so far away and I'm missing you at night, I'll always look at the brightest star cos I know you'll always be by my side. I love you Syaoran."

"Oh wow, that was really touching Sakura. I really hope this lucky guy is listening in too! Alright, without further ado, here's Janice Wei Lan with her two songs, In Love Again and Long Distance!"

Sakura hung up the phone when she heard their song being played on the radio. She swayed to the music and sang along with it. 'I hope you're listening to this Syaoran.' She said to herself while staring at the brightest star in the velvet sky.

It has been a few weeks after Sakura made her song dedication on the radio. Today is her twenty-third birthday and Sakura's family has planned to celebrate it in the Daidouji's mansion. However, Sakura sensed something was wrong because Tomoyo kept fussing about the way she looks and couldn't stop looking at the clock. She even asked her to relax and calm down but Tomoyo said she could never rest as she has a very important mission to do.

"And what is this mission"? She thought to herself curiously. She was up in the guest room listening to the radio after eating her dinner and celebrating with her close family and friends. She really hoped that Syaoran could be with her here today. She smiled when Janice Wei Lan's song Long Distance came on and started singing along with it.

_When I'm feeling blue_

_Lost without a clue_

_Sparks between our eyes._

_Nothing can be as true_

_Sing my life for you_

_Paintings that I drew_

_One plus one makes two_

_How I wish to caress you_

_Tell me where we're heading to_

_What we do may seem so crude_

_Where's the good in our goodbyes_

_The time you leave_

_The time you break my heart in two_

She sang the first few verses of the song to herself softly not realizing that someone was in the same room with her. When it came to the next verse, her breath stopped when she heard who was singing.

_Even though we're far apart_

_Send my love with all my heart_

_When you miss me at night_

_Look at the stars shining bright_

Sakura turned around and squealed when she saw Syaoran standing in front of her with a bouquet of roses. She ran to him and kissed him hard on the mouth.

_For the time you pulled me through_

_All the things I do for you_

_Running tears from my eyes_

_Thinking how will I survive next goodbye._

_When I'm feeling blue_

_Lost without next clue_

_Sparks between our eyes._

_Nothing can be as true_

_Sing my life for you_

_Paintings that I drew_

_One plus one makes two_

_How I wish to caress you_

They broke apart and Sakura began singing the next verse of the song, while dancing with Syaoran.

_Tell me where we're heading to_

_What we do may seem so crude_

_Where's the good in our goodbyes_

_The time you leave_

_The time you break my heart in two_

Syaoran gave her the roses and sang until the end. Sakura cried, not believing that her Syaoran was there with her.

_Even though we're far apart_

_Send my love with all my heart_

_When you miss me at night_

_Look at the stars shining bright_

_For the time you pulled me through_

_All the things I do for you_

_Running tears from my eyes_

_Thinking how will I survive next goodbye._

After the song ended, both of them went out to the balcony and stares at the bright lit sky. Sakura turned to him, while changing the weight of her roses to the other arm. Syaoran looked at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Happy birthday my cherry blossom."

"Thanks Syaoran. When did you get here?" She asked while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Just in time for me to sing and startle you," Syaoran grinned at her while Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"You, Mr. Syaoran like to scare away people." Syaoran laughed while Sakura just smiled at him.

"Anyway, I heard your dedication. It was beautiful. I loved it." Syaoran said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks Syaoran." She turned towards the sky and sighed. "Even though we were far apart and I'm missing you at night, I always remembers to look at the brightest star as I know you'll be watching too and I know that I'll never be alone. I love you so much Syaoran." Sakura turned to him and smiled.

"I love as much as you love me Sakura." Both of them laughed and kissed under the star that was shining bright among the rest. Who says long distance does not work?

**A/N: Yeah!! I've finally written a story and completed it!! I'm so proud! This story was inspired by this song called Long Distance by Janice Wei Lan. Just for your info., Janice is from Hong Kong just like Syaoran! LOL. Hope you guys enjoyed this story**.


End file.
